Ellie Goulding
Elena Jane „Ellie” Goulding (ur. 30 grudnia 1986 w Lyonshall) – brytyjska wokalistka i gitarzystka. Spis treści * 1 Historia ** 1.1 Lata młodzieńcze ** 1.2 2009–2011: Lights ** 1.3 po 2012: Halcyon * 2 Dyskografia * 3 Trasy koncertowe Historia Lata młodzieńcze Ellie Goulding urodziła się w Lyonshall niedaleko Kington w Herefordshire. Była drugim dzieckiem Tracey i Arthura Goulding. Ma 2 siostry i brata. Jej rodzice rozwiedli się, gdy miała 5 lat. W wieku 9 lat nauczyła się gry na klarnecie, a jako 15-latka sama nauczyła się gry na gitarze. Studiowała na Kent University, gdzie dostrzeżono jej talent muzyczny. W rozpoczęciu kariery pomogli jej Frankmusic i Starsmith. Była supportem podczas koncertów Little Boots. Otrzymała „Critics Choice Award” podczas gali Brit Awards 20101 oraz „Sound of 2010” w BBC Sound of 2010, gdzie wygrała między innymi ze swoją przyjaciółką Mariną Diamandis23. Przed wydaniem płyty, pomogła w napisaniu piosenek dla Gabrielli Cilmi i Diany Vickers4. 2009–2011: Lights We wrześniu 2009 Goulding podpisała kontrakt z wytwórnią Polydor Records i tuż potem wydała swój debiutancki utwór „Under The Sheets”, który nie zdobył wielkiej popularności i zajął w rodzimym kraju odległe 53. miejsce. Następnie ruszyła praca nad całym albumem. Nosi on nazwę Lights i ukazał się 1 marca 20105. Drugim utworem promującym album był utwór „Starry Eyed”, który dostał się na 3. miejsce w Szkocji oraz na 4. w notowaniach w Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandii. Trzecim utworem artystki było „Guns and Horses”, a czwartym „The Writer”. Piąty utwór z płyty – „Your Song” jest coverem piosenki Eltona Johna wydanej 40 lat wcześniej i osiągnął 2. pozycję na brytyjskiej liście. Szósty utwór o tym samym tytule co płyta mimo braku awansu do 40 w rodzimym kraju artystki jest utworem, który osiągnął największy sukces. Jest to spowodowane sukcesem na innych listach przebojów w różnych krajach. Dostał się on na drugie miejsce w prestiżowym amerykańskim notowaniu Billboard Hot 100 i stał się numerem 1 między innymi w Polsce. po 2012: Halcyon Po 1,5 rocznej przerwie, podczas której Lights dostało się do czołówki Billboardu6, Goulding wydała kolejny utwór „Anything Could Happen”, który dzięki sukcesowi poprzedniej piosenki szybko dostał się na listy przebojów na całym świecie. Osiągnął również czołową pozycję – 5. w Wielkiej Brytanii. Druga płyta Goulding – Halcyon została wydana 8 października 2012 roku. Piosenka „I Know You Care” została wykorzystana w promocji filmu Now Is Good. Natomiast kolejnymi utworami promującymi krążek są „Figure 8”, „Explosions” i „I Need Your Love” we współpracy z Calvinem Harrisem. W lipcu 2013 ukazał się pierwszy singel z reedycji drugiego albumu – „Burn”. Utwór ten pojawił się między innymi w serialu Pamiętniki wampirów i został pierwszym utworem Goulding, który wbił się na szczyt brytyjskiej listy przebojów. Piosenka zwiastowała reedycję pt. „Halcyon Days”. W serialu Skins wykorzystano utwór „You, My Everything”. Singiel „Lights” wykorzystany został w filmie Spring Breakers (2012). 9 września 2013 wydano teledysk do jej wersji piosenki „How Long Will I Love You”, która zdobyła pozycję 3 w Wielkiej Brytanii. 5 stycznia 2014 roku premierę miał teledysk do singla „Goodness Gracious”. 24 lutego 2014 roku odbyła się premiera singla „Beating Heart”, który promuje film Niezgodna, a 8 stycznia 2015 roku premiera singla „Love Me Like You Do” promującego film Pięćdziesiąt twarzy Greya. 22 stycznia 2015 premierę miał teledysk do piosenki „Love Me Like You Do”. Związana jest z członkiem zespołu McFly – Dougiem Poynterem. Dyskografia :Osobny artykuł: Dyskografia Ellie Goulding. * Lights (2010) * Halcyon (2012) Trasy koncertowe * The Lights Tour (2010–11) * The Halcyon Days Tour (2012–14)